


Iced Coffee

by antipathichoe



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: #fluff #lesbians #Tuesday being gay soft and in love, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antipathichoe/pseuds/antipathichoe
Summary: Tuesday went everyday at 6 to the same Starbucks only to see the cute barista





	Iced Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostforlife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostforlife/gifts).



Tuesday looked at her clock again it was 5:56pm in exactly 4 minutes the shift at Starbuck would change and she would arrive.

She had come everyday for the last 4 months to this Starbucks just so she see the pretty brunette girl that worked there.

She have passed by one day by mere chance with Roddy and she have fell in love instantly. She was so pretty, warm brown eyes and a beautiful smile have been her weakness. She have come the next day hoping to see her again but she wasn’t there, she had come the next days and she finally found out her shift started at 6,so she came everyday around that time to see her.

She have never talked with her however , besides ordering her usual iced coffee with extra cream she have never interacted more with her.

Carole was her name as it said in her uniform.

She was so dumb, everyday she came with the intention of talking to her casually but she just couldn’t do it, she freezed the minute they crossed eyes and she smiled so gently at her.

4 minutes later Tuesday entered in the coffee shop and saw her on her usual spot this was it today she would have a decent conversation with Carole.

“Welcome to Starbucks, what is your order? “ She smiled, when she smiled it formed wrinkles around her eyes and her whole face light up.

God she was so beautiful.

“I… “ she stand frozen suddenly she didn’t have any capacity to speak any language “I-I want… “

Carole stared at her and smiled gently “The usual? “ she said

“Yeah, the usual”

She already knew her order because she always asked for the same thing, she was so embarrassed she never thought she would remember her, but it was obvious she was there everyday during the last 4 months after all.

Tuesday sat on her usual place next to the window and waited for her coffee, she side eyed Carole constantly and watched how her eyebrows frown when she was focused on work.

When her order was ready she thanked Carole awkwardly and payed for it giving her a tip, she left the coffee shop and cleaned some of the cream that stuck to her face with the napkin when she was about to throw the napkin in the trash can she saw a mark of ink in it, she looked at it and saw a phone number and a message.

~Hi I see you come here everyday and I would like to know if you wanted to have a drink with me  call me – Carole  
~

Tuesday screamed and dropped her coffee but she saved the napkin on her coffee, she had a date with her crush.


End file.
